The Witch Boy's Cat
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: While fighting Dr. Fate Klarion loses Teekl. A high school teen with an abusive mother, Ethan, finds the poor kitty hurt outside his school, he takes the feline in. The two grow fond of each other but when Klarion takes the feline back, the witch boy can't forget about the boy who found Teekl, especially when the cat keeps going back to the boy. [YAOI!]
1. Chapter 1

**yo! So I LOVE Young Justice but I am not aware if it's still ongoing. Can you peeps tell meh if or if it's not still being continued!? **

**Okay on with this note. The first time I saw Klarion the Witch Boy I instantly knew he was one my favorite characters in Young Justice, along with Jaime and Bart. BluePulse! So then i started shipping him with an OC of mine who is, of course, a boy. My name isn't BIG yaoi fangirl for nothing, and I have very very few heterosexual ships. I have like one(maybe two I'm not sure), and that's BBxRae from Teen Titans! **

**okay now it is time for the fanfiction you've very kindly wanted to read!**

* * *

Klarion slyly slipped through a portal just as Dr. Fate blasted a beam at him and Teekl. The witch boy had attempted to steal a gem that held mystic power, but much to the boy's annoyance the Justice League had to get in his way and send that old geezer Dr. Fate. The gem was encased in a nearly impenetrable volt kept in an underground facility deep under a city in California, it was from a different planet as someone had wanted to get rid of it because of its destructive abilities. The Justice League were very well aware of the gem and had it guarded heavily, which was a pain in the ass for Klarion.

The boy wanted that gem not for the Light but for his own personal gain. With the gem he could easily take down the Justice League and those other super hero brats on less than a minute. Klarion smirked evilly as he imagined himself beating the whole Justice League down and causing chaos to everyone and thing in the universe. He was actually pretty distracted with his own thoughts he didn't see Dr. Fate fire at him, hitting the boy in the stomach and flinging him off the wall of the facility with Teekl falling to the floor.

"Damn it!" Klarion growled under his breath as he stood back up. He looked up to see Dr. Fate aiming for the cat. He growled and quickly summoned a portal below the cat and himself. They fell through and were transported to the top of the skyscraper. Klarion quickly picked up the cat.

"Let's get outa here Teekl." He said and just as he was about to transport away, Nabu appeared and blocked the portal. He blasted at Klarion, sending the boy and his anchor over the edge of the building. The Lord of Order, though, wasn't done yet. He grabbed the cat with one of his yellow beams, then flung the cat far into the city somewhere unknown.

"NO! TEEKL!" Klarion screamed. The Lord of Order shot at him again, but the witch boy summoned another portal as to go off and find his cat. He screamed at the older lord before disappearing. "KILL JOY! KITTY HATER!"

* * *

_RING~!_

A high school bell sounded loudly, and seconds after the piercing noise teens flooded out of classrooms with teachers yelling things at them like for the students not to forget their homework. All the teens went straight for their lockers and gathered their bags and other things before they met up with friends or teammates and began to head out of the building they despised greatly. One of the school's corridors still had a student occupying it though. A young man of fifteens years with long blonde hair, black skinny jeans, a white studded belt included, and clothed in a white jacket with a gray skull on the front as well.

The young man was named Ethan Sollors, he was a straight A student but he didn't exactly have the best home environment. He lived with his abusive mother in a small apartment that was constantly a mess. His father wasn't around anymore, and no he wasn't dead. The man had ditched his family for a rich, beautiful model who was also somewhat of a prostitute, and he had also emptied out the family's bank account. Wonderful father is he not? Though, that's just one part of his sucky life, the other half took place at the very school he was in. Sure he did excellent in class, but when there were no teachers around other students would never cease to bully and make fun of him.

Ethan had things constantly thrown at him, hurtful words spat at him, and painful, mark-leaving hits aimed at him from the more popular boys of the school. He didn't have many friends either, maybe even none. There was this one boy that would sometimes talk with him in class, does that count as a friend?

The teenager slammed his locker shut, he had his bag slung on one shoulder and his iPhone in his hand, an iPhone which he had saved up all his pay checks to get. Ethan sighed and looked at the time on his phone, his mother had demanded him to not come home until after six because she had a "guest" coming over. Another disgusting guy, the young man thought, great. What the hell was he supposed to do for three hours!?

Ethan headed for the school's exit, putting his phone in his back pocket. When he stepped outside, into the sun's rays he smiled a bit. He quite loved the summertime for it was always so warm. His smile faded when he saw a group of kids crowded around something on the ground in front of him. He walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Woah that's a weird fucking cat!" Ethan heard a boy say. Then he heard another girl shout out.

"It's so ugly! Kill it!" What, so if something is ugly or not the best looking thing you've ever seen you have to kill it? Ethan thought irritatedly. He got closer, pushing past a few students to get to the front of the crowd. On the ground, growling and hissing, was an odd looking feline that was wounded at its hind leg. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy heading for the cat with a large stick, Ethan already knew what the boy planned to do with that stick. He wanted to kill the poor feline.

Rapidly he picked up the cat, earning a few deep scratches, and stuffed the cat into his bag. He then pushed his way through the other students and ran away. The cat growled and thrashed around in his bag but he didn't care, he kept running. He stopped in front of a pet shop with his hands on his knees while he panted. He straightened himself up and glanced at the bag as he entered the shop.

He bought several cans of cat food and some medicine to help with the feline's wounded leg. After he exited the shop with a plastic bag full of the purchased items in hand, a few people looked at him weirdly for his school bag wiggled, moved, and made noise. He walked to a nearby park and headed straight for a supply shed that stood at the center of the park. The shed was barely used, no tools or anything inside it. It was just...there, and Ethan used it constantly whenever his mother kicked him out of the apartment. He entered the shed then closed the door behind himself, and once that was done he gently took off his bag and opened it.

The cat scurried out. It growled at him and hissed as it pressed itself against the far wall of the small shed. Ethan ignored its angry noises and dumped the contents of the plastic bag out onto the shed's wooden floor. He grabbed a can of cat food and pulled it open by the metal tab. He then threw the cover back into the plastic bag, and scooted closer to the cat. He nudged the open can closer to the feline as to not get scratched again. He then scooted back to where he was previously.

"Go on, eat." He said softly the small animal. The cat eyed him then crawled over to the food to sniff at it. It was like the cat knew what I said, Ethan thought with a smile. The cat then licked the food as if testing it, but afterward gobbling the food down until the can didn't have a speck of its contents left. "Damn, you were hungry."

Ethan opened another can and pushed to the pussycat again. The animal cleaned it out once more. This process repeated five more times until all the cans of food were gone, and the cat was sitting down, licking its chops.

"Okay kitty, now I'll just fix up that leg of yours." The young man said. He picked up the medicine from the floor then pulled out some gauze from his hoodie. He always carried a roll of it wherever he went because it seemed he'd get beaten all the time with the only places he'd ever travel to was home, school, or this shed. The blonde haired boy crawled to the cat, and was surprised when the animal didn't growl, hiss, or scratch at him. Gently, he laid the cat down then took a good look at the cat's leg. He unrolled a bit of gauze then opened up the small container of medicine. He collected a bit of the cream on his middle and index fingers and carefully rubbed the serum on the wound.

The cat hissed, and Ethan took that as a sign that the cream stung like rubbing alcohol on any human's injuries. He wrapped the gauze around the cats leg, biting the gauze to cut it because he didn't have any scissors or a knife on him. He petted the feline when he was finished then put the rest of the gauze and medicine in his school bag.

"There, that should help with your wound." He said kindly to the cat. The feline stared at him with its red eyes making the boy a bit creeped out. He's never seen such a cat with those kind of stripes on it, and those red eyes. Is it a new breed of some sorts?

Suddenly his phone beeped. He took it out, it was a text from his mother telling him he could come home now but she wouldn't be there. He shrugged, it's not like he'd miss her.

"Okay kitty, you're coming home with me. Then tomorrow we can try and find your owner." He said to the red eyed creature. He stood up and stretched, grabbed his bag, and walked over to the feline. Cautiously, he picked it up, scared he was going to get scratched or bitten, but the cat did nothing, it let him pick it up. He took the cat home, if he could even call it that, that shed was more of a home than the apartment. He was careful to really make sure if his mother was gone or not, and she was.

He went in his room and shut the door. He let the cat down onto his bed then climbed under the covers, he was too exhausted to change into PJs or take a shower. Then he felt the feline crawl up towards his chest and curl into a ball and he smiled. He reached his hand down and petted the cat on its head, feeling the vibration of the cat's purr.

"Night kitty." He whispered then fell out of his conscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

**yo! So I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! So I now give you the second chapter! **

* * *

"NO! I wanna go find my Teekl!" Klarion's voice sounded. He sat in a room with all the other Light members. They were discussing their next move to fulfill the plan they had mapped out. Though, a certain Lord of Chaos didn't want to be there at the moment, and normally he would love to be present at the meetings as to here what evil move they were going to make next, but he wanted to find his precious cat. Now, he didn't usually show it while around anyone, but he _really_ adored the small creature, he'd been with it so long that he just kinda...grew attached to it.

"Klarion, right this moment you must focus on our discussion, you can find your anchor later. You're not flickering or fading away so my guesses are Teekl is safe, wherever he may be." Lex Luther said to the other with his voice calm and collective as it normally is. Klarion growled lowly, scraping his sharp, black nails across the metal table making a piercing noise. He only thanked thanked whatever powerful being that the meeting was almost over. Throughout the whole rendezvous he couldn't sit still, he fidgeted, clawed, tapped his foot, and did whatever thing he could to possibly distract himself.

"...So we shall meet next time to go over how the plan worked out. I will see you all in a few weeks." Lex said as he got up from his seat and made his was out of the room. Klarion bolted up from his seat before anyone else even got up.

"FINALLY!" He shouted then cast another portal that took him straight to the city in California. He appeared in an alley way at the center of the city. He then cast a spell to look like any normal teenager clothed in dark blue jeans, a gray jacket, and gray converse. His sharp nails and horn like hair had gone away as well, and the straightened, dark(almost black) strands ended just passed his ears. He didn't want to catch the attention of the Justice League or any other superheroes, so putting on a disguise was the only way to find Teekl without anyone getting in his way.

From his hoodie pocket, Klarion pulled out a small white stone. With this stone the witch boy can somewhat easily find his precious cat, the stone will turn more black when he gets nearer to the feline. He had made the stone years ago, just in case. He exited the alley way, holding the stone in his hand tightly, and casually roamed around the city. Every now and then he checked the stone, it was still be white every time. This went on for a few hours, and by the time it was about two o' clock, the stone finally began to turn into a dark gray. Klarion looked left and right, there weren't any building the cat could possibly be in other than one, lone structure...a high school.

* * *

When Ethan had awoken that morning his mother was home...and she had seen the cat. She had bitched about not having the money to feed a "stupid fucking animal" but Ethan ignored her earsplitting yells. He just got ready for school, ate some cereal, then left with a few bruises on his body, the result of ignoring his mother, and the feline in his bag for he knew if he didn't bring the cat with him, his mother would have thrown it out the window. When he exited the apartment complex he took the cat out to do its business on a nearby bush, then after it had finished Ethan put the small animal back into his bag.

As he walked to school, he made a mental note to buy some more cat dinner with the money he stole from his mother when she was too busy bitching to notice. The kitty was probably hungry again. Ethan then realized that the feline wasn't moving around in the bag as it had the first time, and it kinda worried him because he really cared about the creature as if it were his. He opened up his bags flap, peaked inside, and saw the kitty laying comfortably with its four paws tucked under its body. Ethan smiled down at the cat then closed the bag again.

Once he stepped on the school's yard he instantly tried to make himself as invisible as he could, in fear of the more popular kids seeing him and approaching him. He innerly cheered when he made it inside without those people catching sight of him. Then his cheerfulness died when he was roughly pushed against the lockers by a strong athletic hand. A _jock's_ hand no doubt.

"Hey faggot, where ya goin'?" The jock said in his deep voice. Ethan looked up at the brunette who had a cocky smirk on his face. The blonde knew he was surely going to get a beating that resulted in a bloody nose and a bruised body. Though, once the jock's beating had begun, it ended quickly due to the rescue of the school bell, and Ethan was thankfully let off with only a black eye. "You got lucky, but I'll get you after school."

With that the jock left to go to his class. Ethan sighed then walked slowly to his locker, he really didn't care anymore that he was going to be late for first period. When he unlocked the compartment he reached for his bag then remembered the kitty that still lay in it. He thought for a moment, what should he do? Should he leave the cat in the locker? It was a fairly good size so it wouldn't be squishing the cat. Or should he take the bag with him to class, maybe he should just chill in the bathroom the whole day with the little feline. He decided he would just go to the bathroom, he was sure no one would notice anyway, besides nobody really goes to the bathroom.

So throughout the whole day Ethan stayed in the bathroom. No one came in like he had thought. He played with the cat, talked to it, petted it, and played on his phone. He also did some of his homework just to pass time, most of the stuff he had was pretty easy and he was done with it in less than a few hours. Yeah, there was _that_ much homework. He was relieved when the bell for the end of last period rang and busses were called because then he was closer to leaving the building and getting the cat dinner, and maybe something for himself.

Finally the intercom came on and dismissed the walkers, Ethan bolted out the door with the cat in his bag. He made sure to run as fast as he could so the jock couldn't get him or so he could get out of the building before the jock even got out. He made it to the school yard entrance before he was roughly pushed back and he landed harshly on his bottom. He looked up, there was the jock with his smirk-adorning face.

"Told ya I'd get you." Was all he said before he began to finish the beating. He punched the poor blonde in the stomach, making Ethan bend over clutching his abdomen. Next came the hit to his face, sure to leave a nasty blue mark. Ethan fell to the ground and the jock began to kick the boy over and over again. By that point other kids started crowding around, chanting fight. The jock stopped kicking and looked over at the blonde's bag.

Ethan saw this then quickly, even though he was in pain, grabbed his bag and hid it behind him. He didn't wish for the feline within the carrier to get hurt.

"Oh, what's in the bag faggot?!" The jock laughed. He made a rapid grab at the bag, but Ethan was quicker at pulling it away. The jock growled in frustration, he wanted that bag and whatever was in it that made the faggot so protective over it.

* * *

Klarion grew more determined as he neared the school. The stone got blacker and blacker the closer he got to the place. Then he saw a large crowd of teens by the school' shard entrance, they were all chanting fight. Klarion narrowed his eyes, stupid human adolescents. He walked closer, almost passing the crowd, when the stone he held shot out from in his hand to the center of the crowd. Teekl was somewhere in there.

"Move aside, you stupid waste of matter!" The witch boy yelled as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. People glared at him, but he could really care less. It' snot like they could do anything to a Lord of Chaos, even though they didn't know he was _the_ Klarion the Witch Boy. Though, he was willing to turn anyone into a toad if they try to pick a fight.

When he made it to the front, he saw a bigger boy standing over a smaller blonde who was protecting a bag. Then he saw the stone sticking to the bag. Teekl was inside that bag.

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
